


"You two are practically married..."

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably will have follow-up fic added later if anyone wants to check the AO3. </p><p>Fluff essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You two are practically married..."

"What's going on with you and Simmo?"

Bea had looked up, slightly startled. 

"Meaning?"

"You two are practically married Bea... what the hell?"

Bea can't help smiling. 

"She needed a friend... we both did, now we have one... besides, who else here has the guts to stand up to Franky?"

"Talking about me again?"

"Yeah."

Bea smirks. 

"Liz is jealous."

Simmo smirks, settles beside Bea, instantly feeling a little less nervous. 

"Get your own prison wife, she's taken." 

Bea smirks and watches as Liz leaves. 

"Who said you got to call the shots Simmo?" 

"I thought you didn't like taking control?" 

Bea smirks. 

"Of facing down Franky... you I can handle."

Simmo says nothing, simply stands and leans to whisper five words in Bea's ear, smirking as she walks away. 

"Wait..."

Bea follows almost instantly.


End file.
